Pineclan, Waterclan, Desertclan And Valleyclan
by WildFire01
Summary: Pineclan, waterclan, Desertclan and Valleyclan are the four Rp clans that I do, meet, Applepaw and Rowenpaw from Pineclan, Wildpaw and Salmonkit from Waterclan, Larkpaw from Desertclan and Shadowkit from Valleyclan, there might also be a rouge called Maggotface in there. they all might be from different clans, but they all, have stories to tell.
1. Chapter 1

This is where it all begins, this isn't that old boring story I made about Ashfurand Dawn, this is a book I made up, with my friends and my own Ocs from our rps, this is my Warrior cats Rp character story, since there is two clans I use quite frequently,  
/Pineclan and Waterclan, I will do a chapter of one, then a chapter of another, and sometimes I'll do my split personality cat from Desertclan, I will also do a bit about Shadowkit from Valleyclan,the next chapter isabout the names of them,  
their clan name and their personalities

I hope you're looking forward to the story, I sure am!


	2. Cats of the clans

I'm not doing all of them btw, that's too many

* * *

Pineclan

Applepaw: a red-brown she cat with Apple-Green eyes, is hyperactive and had an annoyingly high pitched voice

Mentor: None

Crush: Rowenpaw

Rowenpaw: Red-Brown tabby Tom, he is responsible and washoping to be Applepaw's mentor when he becomes a warrior. He is now the medicine cats apprentice because his front right leg had been squished by a tree, and had to be pulled off

Mentor: Cloverwish

Crush: I can't tell, it would be a spoiler

Runningpaw: a dark grey tabby with amber eyes, flighty and worried at times

Mentor: he doesn't have one on the Rp yet

Crush: Applepaw

Waterclan

Wildpaw: a black she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle, chest and paws, loyal, secretive and slightly shy.

Mentor: Jayfrost

Crush: she doesn't have one

Salmonkit: a dark grey Tom with Amber eyes, trusting, and playful

Mentor: he's a kit,

Crush: can't say yet

Desertclan

Larkpaw: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, has a split personality, one evil one not so evil, but just slightly weird,

Mentor: None last time I checked

Crush: used to be burrpaw but he died

Valleyclan

Shadowkit: a black Tom with ice blue eyes, playful, sneaky, doesn't trust any cat outside his clan,he is adopted

Crush: None

AdoptedFather: Silentspider

* * *

Well there you go, all of the main characters for my book, I will post the first chapter from Pineclan ASAP, till then, bye!


	3. Chapter one Pc

This chapter is from Pineclan in No ones perspective, because I am trying out some new ways of writing.

* * *

 _Why did he have to be exiled_ Applepaw thought, grieving for the loss of her best friend, _Flamepaw andI miss Maggotpaw so much, I know I have Rowenpaw to hang with, but he can't go hunt or anything because of his missing leg and Flamepaw ad I aren'treally that close_ sighing,  
/the red she-cat got to her paws and decided to go hunting alone, she padded out of her den, then towards the camp exit, passing Rowenpaw without glancing at him,

"Where are you of to Applepaw?" He asked,

"Oh, just of hunting, don't worry, Mosscloud has taught me a few fighting moves, and, if I see a fox, I'll run away and climb a tree". Applepaw answered swiftly,

"Well, we are friends, I want you to be safe, and if you get killed out there, I'll have no friends, and I'll probably commit suicide, remember, you were the one who got me through what happened with my leg, I owe you one, if there is anything you  
need,

just ask, okay?"

"I was hoping for a hunting partner, but, you can't hunt because of your leg, and I'm not all that close to the other apprentices".

"Why not ask Maggot-" Rowenpaws voice trailed away as he rememberedthat Maggotpaw was exiled.

"Ask Maggotpaw? But he's not here?"

"I know, I'm just not used to him not a clan cat, that's all".

"I know"

"What about you ask Runningpaw? He needs to stop cleaning the elders nests, they don't need to be cleaned that often".

"Okay, I'll ask him! I'm sure he'll say yes!" She bounded of to the apprentice den,

 _He will say yes because he likes you Applepaw, and I'm jealous of him, he gets to like her openly, have a mate, be a warrior, fight the other clans, and all I get to do is sort herbs for a living._ He thought bitterly _I wish that tree crushed all of me, instead of just my leg, I should never have gone for a walk that day, I should have gone home with Applepaw when she was too tired to train._

Applepaw padded out with Runningpaw close behind, he looked a little nervous but, he looked excited at the same time,

"Runningpaw! Can I talk to you for a second!" He called across the clearing,

"Sure! Hold on Applepaw I'll be right back," he padded over "can this be quick, I was about to go hunting wth Applepaw".

"Yeah, this is sorta about Applepaw". He paused,

"Oh no, you don't love her do you?"

"No, I don't".

 _Liar_ it was the voice of his mother _you naughty kit, you are a medicine cat, this is your destiny Child, don't ruin it because of a crush._

"Cool, that would mean you were breaking the medicine cat code". Rowenpaw rolled his eyes.

"I mean, don't tell Applepaw you like her yet, I don't think she likes you back yet". He whispered to Runningpaw.

"Oh" he frowned, "I'll just have to impress her by hunting really well".

"Remember, if you have the choice between friends and Acquaintances, I suggest you pick friends, she might not return your feelings, and she might reject you, and you'd be acquaintances again, if you don't tell her, you'd be friends".

"Thanks for the not confusing advice Rowenpaw". He retorted, "I won't tell her yet, but when I am a warrior, I will". He padded of towards Applepaw and he told her something, and they padded of towards the exit of camp.


	4. Chapter one Wc

_**Im doing this chapter in Wildpaw's perspective, she is from waterclan if you didn't remember.**_

* * *

"Where are you of to Wildpaw?" Salmonkit asked,  
"Oh, just hunting, I won't be long".  
"By yourself? Isn't that dangerous?"  
"I'll be alright, I'll stay near camp".  
"Okay, be careful".  
"I will" I purred padding out of camp  
 _A mouse!_ Islipped into a hunting crouch and Ibegan stalking toward the mouse, and When Iwas a little closer to the mouse, Ipounced, and landed on the mouse and Iswiftly killed it with a bite to the neck, then,  
Ismelled a odd, dark smell, and bolted for camp,  
"Wildpaw! I smell something strange". Salmonkit cried when Iwas Within sight of camp, Ithrew the mouse onto the fresh kill pile, and raced over to Salmonkit  
"Who are you!" Igrowled loudly "show yourself!" Ithen crouched and Iheard a laugh,  
"You won't find me, even if you do, you could never leap that far". While he was saying that, Ipinpointed where he was by using his voice, then Ipounced at the cat, landing on his back and began clawing at his sides and he reared back and  
shook her off, "stupid kitty". He snarled, Ididn't answer I just bit his tail, he whipped around, and I saw his badly mauled face, and Ilashed out, my paw connecting with his muzzle and he snarled swiping at me with a monster paw, I was  
sent flying, _Owch_ I thought, my whole body hurting, but I got back up and launched myself at the Tom, "how can you be so stupid!" He growled and reared up, I crashed into the Tom and he fell over, I got up, and pinned the Tom, my teeth  
at his neck.

"Answer my question, who, are you?"  
"I am Maggotface, an exilefrom Pineclan"  
"You have been labelled, 'kill on sight' I could take you to my camp, and become a warrior!" Ipurred excited. Igot of him but he stood up and I launched myself at him and grabbed his remaining ear.  
"Easy with the ear", he growled, "I only have the one". I growled and began dragging him towards my camp,  
"Wildpaw!" Salmonkit cried happily, Jayfrost looked up,  
"Wildpaw, what's this?" I dropped Maggotface's ear and pushed him onto the ground,  
"This is Maggotface, he's an exile labelled 'Kill on sight' I thought I should take him to a proper warrior because I know I could never kill a cat, no matter who it is".  
"I understand". Jayfrost purred proudly, "I'll take him now" Jayfrost grabbed Maggotface's ear and dragged him out of camp, and around the corner where he dropped the ear, pushed Maggotface to the ground and mercilessly sunk his teeth into the back of  
his neck, Maggotface went limp and Jayfrost padded away, when he was out of sight, Maggotface got up

* * *

TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!

Left some suspense for ya, i wonder if any of you noticed that Maggotpaw IS Maggotface. In the actual Rp with Wildpaw and Maggotface, they talk just outside of camp but I thought that wastoo boring so I made them fight, next chapter might have Larkpaw  
in it, or maybe Shadowkit.


	5. Chapter one Dc

_**This chapter is from Desertclan, it's not in anyone's perspective, to tiring doing that, especially if I'm writing this at 11:30pm I just really want to get as many chapters doneas possible**_

* * *

 _Why did Sandstar have to give away that land to Valleyclan while their camp was flooded, it makes us look weak, and we're everything but weak, at least I'm everything but weak, if I were leader, I would chase those stupid cats out of the territory, and make sure that they'd stay out,_ Larkpaw  
thought bitterly, padding out towards where her special thinking place was, _I hate Sandstar, sometimes I wish that she would DIE, but she has multiple lives, hmmm how to do this,_ as she was deep in thought, she didn't notice Maggotface dragging  
a half-eatenapprentice towards Pineclan territory there was a nasty scar across his neck, she pricked her ears, hearing the dark grey Tom,  
"Who are you?" She growled, her eyes narrowing in thought, "maybe I'll tear the throat out, nah, not gory enough, she also might live, I know, I'll rip her belly and tear out her heart, purrfect" she though aloud, the Tom had paused in the middle of her  
thoughts,sat downand laughed softly  
"You really think that ripping a throat out isn't gory enough, you're insane".  
"And you're a rouge, you wouldn't know whatit's like to have your leader make your clan look weak, that thrillwhen you kill, I'm addicted to the feeling of killing, and I'm planning to kill Sandstar". Maggotface looked up, his ears twitched  
in amusement, "what? An apprentice kills leader and becomes leader, I'll hear it when Twolegs grow wings and fly," he retorted  
"How bout I open that lovely wound on your neck back up huh?" She snarled  
"I'm good thanks, I'd better be off, have to sleep an all". The Tom padded away, dragging the half eatenshecat away.

* * *

If you hadn't guessed, Maggotface is a cannabal. Next chapter is back to Pc then Wc then finally Vc's first chapter. 


	6. Chapter two Pc

_**Sorry for the last chapter being so short, It was really late for me (about 12:30amand I really needed sleep, I couldn't be bothered continuing it later well anyways, this chapter is from Pineclan, and the next one is from Waterclan. This is straight after chapter one of Pc so...**_  
/"How was hunting with Runninpaw?" Rowenpaw asked Applepaw the next day "It was great thanks Rowenpaw!" Applepaw replied,

"Did you catch anything?"

"Yeah, we caught a Robin, two mice and two thrushes".

"Well you two certainly work well together". He purred

"We worked together better, before that awful night". She purred sadly

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out,

"For what?" She blinked, confused,

"For getting squished by the tree".

"It wasn't your fault", she murmured, pressing against him, "it's star clans fault for giving us all this rain, the soil by the roots was soft and couldn't hold the tree's weight, it wasn't your fault you were under the tree when it happened!"  
/"Applepaw!" Mosscloud, her mentor called, padding over, "you're needed on a patrol by the Waterclan border, sorry Rowenpaw, I have to take your friend away for a bit".

"It's alright" he purred, "I'll just go to sleep, I'm a little tired". He watched the two walk away, Applepaw glanced over her shoulder at him

"Bye Rowenpaw!" She called,

"Bye!" He called back, when she was out of sight, he sighed and limped into his den and curled up in his nest, away from where Cloverwish was, and fell asleep,

 _ **The dream Rowenpaw has will be written like**_ _this_ _ **and Rowenpaws thoughts are written like**_ this _ **,I hope you enjoy the dream scene**_

 _'I'm staying out for a while, I might go for a little walk'_

 _'Oh, want me to go With you?'_

 _'I'm okay, I'll be fine' dream Rowenpaw didn't see the disappointment in her gaze, but the Rowenpaw watching could,_

 _'Okay, if you want to go alone' she purred though the purr sounded forced,_

 _'Bye!' He waved his tail as he padded away,_

 _'Darn, I was going to tell him I liked him'_

 _Then, rain started to fall,_

 _'Darn, I'd better go back to camp, I might get hurt' in the distance Rowenpaw could hear the tree fall_

Time skip

 _It was three days after the storm,_

 _'Rowenpaw from this day forward you shall be known as Rowenheart, Starclan honours your kindness and integrity, and welcomes you as a full warrior of Pineclan'_

 _The whole clan cheered Rowenheart's name, but Rowenheart looked for one cat in particular, she was yowling his new name to Starclan, she could be heard over everyone else, and she was the first cat to congratulate him,_

 _'Well done' she purred, he smiled, remembering that he had to keep silent blinked in gratitude to her,_

Time skip

 _'Applepaw, from this day onward you shall be known as Applesong, Starclan honours your bravery and your independence and welcomes you as a full warrior of Pineclan,' Applesong looked proud as they called her name, Rowenheart padded up to her, Rowenpaw watching the encounter, jealous that his dream self was smarter than he,_

 _'Congratulations, I am proud to have been your mentor' Rowenpaw froze_ I was hermentor! _He thought_

Time skip

 _'Rowenheart, c-can I speak to you for a second, privately?' Applesong asked a groomingRowenheart,_

 _'Sure, why not?' Rowenheart got to his paws, and followed Applesong out of camp,_

 _'I need to tell you something' Applesong murmured, looking at her paws_

 _'What is it?' Rowenheart asked,_

 _'I-I-I, I love you Rowenheart!' She stammered, Rowenheart froze, and Applesong looked at her paws, and Rowenheart was silent, Applesong, taking this as a no, turned at began padding back to camp when Rowenheart flicked her hindleg with his tail, she turned around,_

 _'I love you too Applesong, I was just a little shy on saying it' Rowenheart let out a purr, and pressed against Applesong,_

 _'D-Do you want to be Mates?' She stammered,_

 _'Of course' he purred, rubbing his cheek against hers and she purred, leaning into him,_

Time skip

 _Applesong was laying in the nursery, her belly rounded with Rowenheart'skits, when Rowenheart padded in with a large rabbit in his jaws, surprise flooded into her gaze,_

 _'Did you catch that?'_

 _'Always the one with the surprised tone' he purred, and Applesong laughed, Rowenheart dropped it by her 'want to share?' He asked,_

 _'Sure! I could never eat all of that' Rowenheart lay down next to her and she purred as they tore into the rabbit,_

Time skip

 _'Momma, where's daddy! I want daddy!' A little russet kit yowled, and a little black kit with Amber eyes whacked him with a white toed paw and snapped,_

 _'he's out hunting mouse brain!"_

 _'Momma, can you tell them to be quiet, Mosskit andIaretrying to sleep' Thelittle russet tabby she-kit next to a dark grey she-kitmurmured to Applesong,_

 _'Nightkit, Flamekit, be quiet, Sunkit and Mosskitaretrying to sleep' Applesong snapped at the young toms,_

 _'But momma-'_

 _'If you want to play, play outside where you're not disturbing your sisters sleep' Rowenpaw watched the two young kits pad out of the nursery, and heard the two kits yowl 'Daddy! Where have you been?' And saw them pad in after Rowenheart,_ I  
/was going to father Applepaw'skits if I didn't get squished _Rowenpaw thought, deppresed._

 _'Rowenpaw, it's not your fault you nearly died' a voice murmured, 'I can fix you if you want'_

 _'You can!' He bounded over to the Starclan cat,_

 _'If you really want to be a warrior, I can fix you, I'll make the colourblind Littlepaw be medicine cat?'_

 _'Yes, I really want to be a warrior' be begged,_

 _'It will take a while to grow your leg back, but you will become Rowenheart, the warrior, mentor to Applesong, mate to Applesong and father to Mosskit, Sunkit, Nightkit and Flamekit'_

 _'Thank you' he purred,_

 _'don't trust the lost shadow, it weaves it's lies about deadly maggots, which eat the basil, leaving it dead on the ground'_

 _'The lost shadow, that must mean Lostshadow, the deadly maggots eat basil, what does that mean?'_

 _'Remember these words Rowenpaw, tell Cloverwishwhen you wake up, goodbye Rowenpaw, have fun on your journey to become a warrior!'_

 _ **Wow dreams can be tense but this was what would of happened it Rwoenpaw wasn't squished by a tree RIP Rowenpaw, the warrior ceremony for Rowenheart was three days after the tree fell! Poor Rowenpaw at least you are growing your leg back with the power of Starclan! Hope you liked the chapter!**_


End file.
